believe me!
by sanickerz
Summary: america is in the meeting room waiting for his boyfriend england. everyone has gone home except for them and russia. when russia pulls a move on america, england happens to walk in on them. now england wants nothing to do with him. will america be able to explain what happened or will this be the end of their relationship. US/UK. slight RUS/AME. PLEASE REVIEW!


**AN: YO! Welcome back my little deviants! Glad to see you. I recently thought about this idea on my way to school today and thought 'why the hell not make it into a fanfic?****'**** anyways! Before I continue to nag you all, let's get this show on the roll!**

* * *

**Believe me!**

"America, my friend. Can I talk to you for a second?" Russia asked.

"Sure dude! What's up?"

It was 4:00pm on a Friday afternoon. The G8 had just finished their meeting in England and couldn't wait to get back to their hotels. It was pouring down rain and everyone just wanted to quickly gather their things and leave before it got any heavier. America sat in the meeting room waiting for England, who is now his boyfriend, to come back from...where did he say he was going again? Damnit! He wasn't listening. But he did say he would be back.

"I wanted to talk to you about us. I want us to go back to the way it used to be..." Russia said with his child like smile on his face. America's faced turned into something of annoyance.

"Dude, no. I told you I'm with England now, and nothing is gonna change that." it's true that in the past he and Russia had this thing going on, but it was different now. He loved England. He wanted to spend his life with him. To him, Russia was many things. A 'fuck buddy', a 'friend with benefits', a 'play thing'. Call it what you will, but the title as a 'lover' only belonged to England.

"Come now, America" Russia said as he walked closer. "Let me embrace you like I did in the past..." he stopped in front of America, looking down at him. America stood from his seat and glared at Russia.

"Look, Russia. This is the last time I'm saying this. NOTHING is gonna happen between us dude. okay?!" he walked pass Russia making his way towards the door before he felt his arm being pulled back and his body pushed against the table.

"Dude! What the hell!?" Russia hovered over America, his child-like expression gone. He grabbed each of America's arms before America started flailing them.

"Russia! What the hell man!? Let me go!" he struggled against Russia's strength to set his arms free before he felt a pair of lips forcefully pushing against his. He tried to fight back, but his strength was no match for Russia.

"Hey America, I'm ready to... go...now..." America was finally able to break the kiss before meeting England's eyes. He pushed himself away from Russia.

"E-England. It's- it's not what you think..." America slowly stepped towards England. England was stuck, his mind still trying to comprehend the scene he just saw.

"America...you...and Russia..." hot tears slowly started to fall from his eyes and down his cheeks. He met America's eyes, trying to put the hardest glare on through his teary face.

"England, please...I- I can explain..."

"Explain what!? That you're cheating on me!?" England yelled. His eyes were turning red and his cheeks were red from anger.

"No! You got it all wrong! I didn't-"

"You bloody liar! You were just kissing him! I saw you!" England pointed to Russia who just sat there quietly through it all.

"No! I wasn't! England he-"

"JUST FUCK OFF AMERICA!" and like that England ran through the doors and out the room.

"ENGLAND WAIT!" America ran after him, leaving an angry Russian behind.

_*****TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP*****_

"England, please! Listen to me!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

By this time, both men were soaked from the heavy rain and panting from running. They were at England's house where America was staying for the time being. England ran up the stairs to their shared bedroom but before he was able to slam the door shut, America was already there, his foot blocking the door from closing. He pushed at the door and made his way inside. When England tried to run away, he caught his arm and pulled him close to his chest.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BLOODY CHEAT!"

"Not until you listen to me!"

England tried his best to pull and push and kick at America, but it had little effect on him. America may not have been stronger than Russia, but he wasn't as weak as England.

"Ngh! I SAID 'LET GO'!" England grunted. With as much strength as he could manage, he was able to pull away from America. They stood there, panting from all the fighting and running. It was quiet before England started to talk.

"You...why would you... lead me on like this?" England whispered. Tears filled his eyes once more, his breathing ragged. "Do...do you r-really hate me t-this much?" he cried harder, bringing his hands to cover his face and dropping to his knees. America looked down at him. He felt his chest tighten.

"n-no...England, please. Don't cry..." America went down on his knees in front of England and hugged him tightly. "I know that you probably won't believe me but, you got it wrong... you see, what was..."

_*****TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP*****_

"And that's what happened...please believe me England. I would never cheat on you...I love you, England..." America whispered. Throughout America's explanation, England's raging cries slowly went to soft sobs to small sniffles, and throughout it all America held him tightly in his arms. America pulled back a little to look at England's face, his eyes and cheeks were still red and puffy from crying. He gently wiped away the last of England's tears with his thumb before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, his nose then on his lips.

"I love you so much England... please believe me." America looked into England's eyes, waiting for him to say something. Anything. A few seconds passed but to America it felt like hours.

"...I believe you..." England spoke. Finally! He said something. His voice was a little cracked from all his yelling and screaming but he didn't care. "I don't ever want to see you kissing anyone else. The only lips you should be kissing are mine..." England blushed. America's eyes widened a little before a small smile came upon his face.

"You're right. Let me make it up to you starting now..."

**THE END**

**~SANICKERZ (^. ^)/**

* * *

**AN: THERE YOU HAVE IT! So...how was it? Like I said this idea just came to mind. I didn't really spend too much time on it, just wanted to get it out there. Anyways! What did you think? Was it bad? Was it good? Did you like it? Tell me! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
